


Nope. Absolutely not.

by HaruK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, BIG OOF, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Light Angst, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Spiderman, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Sassy Peter, Secret Identity, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, and tony finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: I'm a sucker for the 'Parent Tony Stark finding out that his Son, Peter, is actually the web-swinging vigilante knows as Spider-man and proceeds to loose his shit' trope, so I wrote one too.





	Nope. Absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I had written this long ago, but originally, it was a BTS (kpop) fan fiction, with Suga being Tony and his younger sister (an OC) being spider-woman. But, when i first published it, i wasn't happy with it so i deleted it. Back then, i wasn't ass first into Marvel the way I am now, so Irondad and Spiderson was just a trope I enjoyed. But now, with my level of obsession, I re-wrote it into a version I liked, and that good platonic, father-son dynamic was what was missing in the original.  
> That shit gooooodddddd.

The day Tony found out was just like any other day. He woke up early, brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed and walked to the kitchen to find his Son making breakfast. Peter’s classes wouldn't start for another hour, so he had just woken up, his hair a mess, as he made sure his father ate before he left for a long day’s work as Tony Stark, or perhaps as Iron Man. Only time would tell.

As he cooked (pancakes from the looks of it) Tony worked around him, making them both a morning cup of coffee. He placed Peter’s cup on the dining table before he went to the couch, turning on the TV to watch the news. Peter hated it when he did that, mostly because he didn't want to start his days on a depressing note, but Tony dismissed the complaints, he needed to know how much the world had changed overnight so he could be better prepared in his line of work.

_ “Yesterday, the pubic was stunned by the actions of local superhero, Spider-man.” _

Tony frowned as the reporter continued to narrate:

_ “Reportedly, the breaks of a bus had malfunctioned, causing the vehicle, carrying over 30 people, to completely derail. The terrified public watched on in fear, over this rampant, unstoppable situation. The bus was about to smash into a building, before Spider-man swooped in, jumping in front of the bus and halting it using his bare hands.”  _

Tony watched as the scene unfolded while the reporter talked. True to what she said, Spider-man had swung in out of nowhere, landing in front of the bus and stopped it, the back of the vehicle lifting itself off the ground on impact, before it landed again. Faster than anyone could see, he then leaped into the air and swung away on his web.

“Ugh,” Tony grunted as Peter placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of him, “Look at him.”

Peter sat down besides him, surprisingly interested in what was being shown on tv, “Yeah...pretty cool, right?”

“What’s cool about it?”

“...He stopped a bus from ramming into a building, he saved so many lives!”

“He also put so many of them at risk!” Tony retorted, “he’s reckless and sloppy and honestly, he should let the police do their jobs.”

“...Says the guy who flew into a terrorist base for revenge.”

“That was different and you know it.”

“The police can’t control every single crime that takes place.” Peter said, “So many of them go unnoticed and un-reported, Spider-man is protecting the ones who aren't being helped. Like the Avengers!”

“Stopping a bus and fighting alien warships are two very different scenarios.”

“...So are you saying he shouldn't have stopped the bus?”

“No,” Tony said, “That’s not what I meant. What i’m saying is, that if he wants to help people so badly, he could join the avengers or something, instead of this web swinging weirdo wearing tights.”

He didn’t notice the grimace on his Sons face before Peter said, “Maybe he has a reason for concealing his identity.”

Tony looked at him, eyebrow raised, “You’re weirdly defensive. I don’t want you being influenced by this” he gestured to the TV, “kind of behavior. We have officers and laws, you see any kind of conflict-”

“Don’t get involved, run the other way.” he completed, rolling his eyes. He stood up, taking his empty cup and plate to the dishwasher. Tony watched him go before he dug into his breakfast. He knew he was harsh on Peter sometimes, but he felt like he had to be. His mother, Tony’s wife, was killed by a man who was crying for help. She rushed over to see if she could be of assistance, and ended up being stabbed to death, not before she were robbed off of every penny she had. 

That was his main motivation for being Iron Man. He wanted to make this world a safer place for his Son, so once he gets out into the world, there are fewer criminals on the streets and he wouldn't have to worry. A world where people can help each other without the risk of being killed. 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Peter announced, “have a good day at work.”

“Thanks.” he said, picking up his empty plate as he walked back to the kitchen, “Good luck with your science project, I don’t want your teachers calling me because you blew up the college...again.”

“Don’t worry, it will be fine.”

“What are showing off this time?”

His eyes lit up as he answered, “I built a working computer out of nothing but empty tin cans, waste boxes, broken glass, dumpster material and copper wires. It has pretty decent Wifi connection too.”

Tony stared at him, flabbergasted, before a grin broke out on his face “Nice work, Champ!” giving his Son an enthusiastic high five. Sometimes he forgets how brilliant his kid actually was. One of the smartest people in the whole country, most of the machinery in their house was built by the two of them. He had no doubt that he would grow up to be some amazing scientist/inventor (which was honestly no surprise considering who his father was.)

“Be safe.” Peter said, about to leave to take his bath, “buy dinner.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he dumped his dishes in the washer, “What do you want?”

“Anything’s fine, as long as it’s not pizza.” 

“Copy that.”

With that, Peter left to get ready for college while Tony quickly packed what he needed for the day and left the house, locking the door behind him.

~~~

“Ok, so you last saw your son at the reception area, then you got separated.” Tony repeated, trying to calmly talk to the woman in his office.

The crying mother nodded, hiccuping as she tried not to choke on her tears.

Tony’s heart clenched, handing her another tissue. This woman, one of the workers here at Stark Industries, had gotten her son to the building, his school bus having dropped him nearby. She was done with her shift, and only had to sign out, but the kid ended up getting so excited that he ran around, and ended up lost. The mother tried to search for him as hard as she could, but couldn't find him. Tony just so happened to be around when all this went down, and once she spotted him, she begged him for his help. Normally, he would hand her over to security, but the fear of a lost child was something he could sympathies with, so he took it into his own hands. Besides, with Jarvis and his authority, he would find the kid faster than the security here would. 

 “We’ll find him” Tony promised, “Jarvis is looking through all the security footage, i'm sure he’ll be able to track-”

Suddenly, a phone rang, but it wasn’t Tony’s, it was the mothers.

“It’s my husband.” she sniffed, taking a deep breath before she answered, “Hey baby, we’re still looking for him”  Tony turned his chair away, giving her a bit of privacy before he froze, “You found him?” she asked, “What do you mean he just arrived home?” she paused for a second, “Oh, ok, that's great! I’m coming home right now!” she hung up, immediately pushing herself off the chair. She looked Tony with a new fire in her eyes, “Thank you for the help Sir,” she said, “But it turns out my baby boy is back. He was found a few streets away and was brought home!”

“By whom?” Tony asked.

“Spider-man!” with that, she quickly shook his hand before bolting out the door.

Tony stared at the door for a good minute before he broke out of his trance. Shaking his head, he ordered Jarvis to continue with his quest of browsing through footage. Within two minutes, he received one video.

He quickly skimmed through it, nothing of importance happening for a while, until, he found it.

The traffic camera was grey and a bit distorted but he could still see what was going on clearly. There was a child, a young boy matching the description the mother had reported. He was crying, big wet tears falling off of his face as he took slow steps across the footpath. There was no sound but Tony could make out that the child was calling out for his mother. Who could blame him? Being alone at six in the evening, walking alongside an empty road with no idea where you are...it hurt Tony to see this kid go through something like this. 

However, a few seconds later, he came.

Appearing off the side of the camera, Spider-man webbed his way next to the boy, flipping in mid-air before he landed gracefully in front of him. Tony watched as he said something, reaching for the crying boy but the child flinched away, taking steps away from him. A masked man just flew in from the sky, the kid was smart to not trust him, even if everyone knew who Spider-man was. The ‘superhero’ waved his hands gently, probably trying to calm the boy down. He was squatting, at eye level to the child. A few seconds passed with him saying something before he reached for the kid again, but the boy backed away even farther. Spider-man once more, this time, he said something followed by him pointing to his mask. The boy nodded, Spider-man probably asked him a question. 

He looked around, checking his surroundings, before he slowly started to take off his mask. 

Tony held his breath as he exposed his face. His eyes widened, his blood going cold as he instantly recognized who he was. Even if the video had been 90% static, Tony would have recognized him.

He watched as the young boy ran into his sons arms, holding onto him, the confirmation that there was a human behind the mask seemed to be enough for him. With a smile, Peter picked him up and stood, shifting him onto his hip. His lips moved as he asked him something and the boy replied back. With a nod, he handed his mask over, allowing the child to put it back onto his head. They seemed to have a bit of fun, the boy laughing at how lopsided he was putting the mask on, before it was secure. Peter switched the kid onto his back, before he let out a string of web and swung away, off camera and back to the boys house.

Tony grit his teeth, clenching his fists.

He was in so much trouble.

~~~

“I’m home!” Peter called out, entering the house. He threw his bag onto the floor, sighing in relief as he stretched his muscles. 

“Hey Dad.” he said casually, waving at him. Tony was sitting at the dining room table, laptop open in front of him.

“Hi.” he said, eyes following Peter as he made his way to the kitchen, “...how was college?”

“Good.” he replied, opening the fridge door, scanning the contents inside, “aced the project, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Tony repeated, “Did you go to work?”

“Yup. Delivered eleven pizzas.” Peter, despite being the son of a billionaire, demanded that he held a part-time job of some sorts. ‘If Obama’s daughter worked at a restaurant, then i can too’ he argued, when Tony initially rejected his idea. Now, his son held a small job delivering Pizzas.

And being a crime fighting vigilante on the side.

He had pulled out a bottle of ice water and started to chug it down. Once he was done, he closed the bottle and put it back, shutting the fridge door.

Tony was going to try something. It was simple and stupid, but even if his son was a natural born genius, sometimes, he could be real dumb.

“Hey, Spider-man.” he said, casually.

“Yeah?” Peter responded automatically, probably on instinct. His faced Tony as well, his body working faster than his brain. It took him a second to realize his slip up, when his eyes widened and Tony saw the color leave his face. 

“I mean...excuse me?” he asked, trying to back-paddle, but Tony wasn't going to allow that. “Sit. Now.” he ordered, folding his arms after gesturing to one of the dining chairs, his eyes warning Peter from moving. He knew his son, and if he had superhero abilities as well as Tony’s genes, the second he let his guard down, Peter would bolt.

“I...I actually have a lot of homework so-”

Tony shot him a look that clearly indicated that if Peter didn't get his butt on the chair, there would be dire consequences, which effectively shutting him up as Peter quickly made his way to the table, sitting on the chair opposite to Tony. Not breaking eye contact, Tony simply turned the laptop around, the video of Spider-man taking his mask off already playing on screen.

He simply stared at the video, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he said: 

“...I can explain.” 

“I’m giving you one minute.” Tony said, furious.

“What? Why are you-”

“Now you have 57 seconds.”

“Uhhh…”

Turns out, Peter got bit by a radioactive spider, giving him weird powers. He could walk on walls, his senses were heightened and he was incredibly strong. He also confessed that once he realized what he could do, he had managed to create a suit he could wear to conceal his identity. He didn't want the public to find out that it was him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about being bitten?” Tony asked, “It could have been poisonous, you could have died!”

“They don't keep deadly spiders at the facility...i mean, they did, but not anything that can kill!”

Tony grumbled, “I’m suing Oscorp till i bleed out every last penny.” a pause, “...How long has this been going on?” he then asked.

“Well...in two weeks it will be a year.”

“A year?” Tony repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming along, “You’ve been swinging around, fighting criminals...for a year.”

Peter nodded his head, pouting.

“You...you jumped in front of a fuc-” Tony stopped himself from getting too angry, “You jumped in front of a bus.” he repeated, making changes in his words.

“Yes. Also saved like, 50 people doing that.”

“Why are you doing this?” Tony asked, ignoring his comment, “What, you want to be an avenger or something?”

“Uh...No?”

“Then why?” he snapped, “Why the hell are you out there fighting fucking serial killers and known criminals?” Tony was furious now, “Don’t try to deny it, I know the people ‘Spider-man’ managed to catch.”

“Because I can!” he snapped back, now getting riled up as well.

“That’s not a reason!” Tony yelled, “You’re just a fucking kid, you should be in college and go out to parties, not swinging around looking for trouble!”

“I’ve helped people!” Peter yelled back, “I’ve saved lives, why are you upset about that?”

“Because it’s not your job!” Tony yelled, “It’s mine! I have to keep you safe and you’re out there doing god-knows what else!”

“You can't protect me forever! You should be glad I got these powers, I can protect myself!”

“Having your powers is one thing, using them to fight dangerous battles that aren't your own, is another.”

“Isn’t that what you do?” he retorted, “that’s the job description of Iron Man!”

“But you’re not Iron Man!” he snapped, “You’re a kid who hasn't even graduated college, I  thought you wanted to be a scientist?”

“I do want to be a scientist! I built that entire suit from scratch, I created a substance stronger than steel that has similar properties to web and managed to compact it in a capsule! I’ve done work,  _ good  _ work, at creating this suit and helping people at the same time!”

Tony groaned, frustrated beyond measure, hands over his face, eyes closed.     

“Is this because you want fame?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

“No!” Peter said, immediately, seemingly flabbergasted that he could imply as such.

“Attention, money, why are you doing this?” Tony screamed, slapping his hand back on the table.

“Because I have the power to stop a fucking bus with my bare hands!” Peter yelled, “A regular person can't do that, cop or not, but I can!” he panted, face red, “I know you tell me to run away from conflict, and maybe a year ago, I would have listened but things are different now,  _ i’m  _ different now! If you can do the things I can do, but you don't, the bad things happen because of you.”

Silence wafted over them before he continued, calmer: “This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you’d react this way.” he slumped into his seat, the fight leaving him, “Dad, I love you, but you’re too protective for your own good!”

Tony glared at the table, staring at his hands and he twiddled his thumbs.

“...I can’t lose you.” he said softly, “you’re all I have left. I just want to keep you safe.”

Peter sighed, getting off his chair to sit on the one next to Tony. He didn't really know what to say.

“Fuck.” Tony cursed, not looking at his son, “you were swinging around for a whole year, and I had no idea there was a possibility you wouldn't have returned home.”

 “Now you know how I feel.” he said, with a smile, “Then again, that is a genuine fear, regardless of whether we’re superheroes or not.”

Tony looked at him, fighting down the lump in his throat. His anger was fading, to be replaced by sadness. He hated this. He was the one who had to fight crime and make the world a better place for Peter to live in, not the other way around. Yet, here he was. His genius, inventive, superhero Son who was dedicating his life to helping the little guy. 

“I don’t want you to be Spider-man,” Tony said, honestly. Peter groaned and furrowed his eyebrows in response. 

“But,” Tony continued, “I know that’s not going to stop you, so i’m making ground rules.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, surprised that he was willing to compromise.

“One, you’re grounded for a month. Never lie to me again”

“What? That’s not a ground rule!”

“Keep talking and i’ll make it two months.”

Peter closed his mouth, glaring at his father, which Tony easily ignored.

“Two,” he continued, counting off his fingers, “You are to have your phone with you at all times, especially if you’re out as Spider-man. I won’t call you, in case you’re out doing something dangerous, but you have to keep me updated.”

A look of appreciation crossed Peter’s face, he nodded at that reasonable demand.

“Three, you have a curfew. At what times were you out as Spider-man?”

“When I first got the hang of it I used to sneak out the window and come back home at three in the morning.” he confessed.

“You did what now?”

“But that started to put a dent in my grades so now, i go on patrol after my pizza shift. I told you i work for four hours...but that’s a lie. I only work for half-an hour. But they still keep me because of how fast i deliver pizzas, what with all the web swinging and such.”  

“...Ok. So keep doing what you’ve been doing then.” Tony said, “Four, and this important, you are not to make contact with known criminals. You get a scoop, find their hideout, whatever, you immediately call the police and do not take them on yourself.”

“But-”

“No buts!” Tony interrupted, “I know you want to help, but these people are so much more dangerous than you can imagine.” 

He laid down the law, “These are the four things you have to agree to. I’ll probably add more as time goes by, but for now, think you can follow it?”

Peter looked at him pouting, before letting out a sigh, “Fine.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“...I’m gonna do a kiss of approval.”

“Ah! No, not the kiss!” he protested, but Tony held him in place. He quickly grabbed the back of Peter’s head and pulled him forward, placing a kiss to his forehead. He chuckled as Peter groaned, pulling away. There was only one person in the world that Tony was affectionate towards, and that was Peter. He smothered his son with so much love, that it was normal. But there were those times where Tony needed him to know the situation was something special. So the times where he needed Peter to keep his promise or when he was incredibly proud of the kid (which is very common), he announces that this kiss was special. This is particularly effective when he makes Peter promise something as, if he breaks it, there is the guilt of a wasted Tony Stark kiss.

“Ok,” he said, ruffling Peter’s hair, “Let’s have dinner.”

He nodded, “What did you buy?”

“Pizza.”

Peter groaned and started complaining, and Tony just laughed in response.   


End file.
